


Our Paradise

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: tiny tour fics [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Tour Fic, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan and Phil share a small towel on a beach in Florida, giggling to each other, taking instagram stories and maybe even sneaking a few cute looks and kisses.





	Our Paradise

The beach was long, and still it was crowded with every single person who resided in Florida that evening. They’d only ran into one fan so far, taking a photo and continuing to the small patch of sand they had chosen to be their spot for the evening. They brought one beach towel for the two of them to keep the sand off their shorts, Phil carried it while Dan followed close behind him. 

They always walked close like that, shoulders brushing as they walked in an intimate way of saying ‘hey i’m right here beside you and i’m enjoying this” the same way a normal couple would by holding hands. They weren’t normal yet, so shoulder touching would be as good as they could get.

Phil laid the towel down, they picked a spot in front of a bush and far back away from everyone else. He sat down with an “oof” and lying back completely as if that walk from the hotel to their spot was a long journey. When in reality, he was just tired from this massive life journey they had been doing for the last 3 months. Tour was starting to get to him, and they still had another half to do.

Phil patted the already sandy towel, making Dan sit beside him. It wasn’t a wide towel, meaning they sat very close with their hips touching. Every single part of Phil wanted Dan to lie down beside him with his head on his shoulder while he ran a soft hand up and down his back. But the sun was still setting, there were people watching them somewhere, and that wouldn’t happen.

So instead, he sat up, his face close to Dan’s shoulder, pecking it as fast as he could before moving to the left a little more and away from him. A cheeky smile on his face the whole time. “Oi” Dan said with a giggle and a smile on his face too.

Martyn and the girls from the merch team set up their towels a little in front of them, so they could record the show and take pics without having to worry about getting them in the photos. They’d been with them as both friends and employees long enough to get it by now. 

The sun started to set, music started blaring down the beach and the show was about to begin. It didn’t have a specific start time, firework shows never did and that was often half of the fun. A large part of Phil loved the first shot, the loud crack and fizzle scaring him and making him jump a little before the sky erupted into a colorful aftershock. Ribbons of light falling, never reaching them but close enough the fear still resided in him. 

An even larger part of Phil loved the fact that everyone was watching the fireworks, that it was dark enough that they weren’t seen, and they weren’t the main focus for once. He slid his arm in under Dan’s and cuddled into the side of him, even while Dan filmed a few shots of the fire works. He was also pretty sure he was close enough to him his little joking “I’m scared” could be heard very clearly aside the fireworks in Dan’s story. But he stopped caring. 

He wasn’t sure when he stopped caring, or when they stopped caring really. They stopped building up walls and started opening doors instead, letting others look in where they could and they stopped hiding. It felt amazing that the little they shared had already been such a difference, that they really didn’t have to share much more either for everyone who was a spectator in their life to realize they were dedicated to each other. 

Dan put his phone down, back into his pocket and instead placed Phils hand in his. Stroking his thumb across Phil’s hand, the non verbal way of him saying he loved him. More fireworks cracked along the beach, lighting up Dan’s beautiful face to show he was smiling, wide with his teeth and that beautiful dimple Phil loved, both on show. 

Sure, they came for the fireworks, they were supposed to be the show. But when had Phil ever paid attention to the show when the most beautiful, breathtaking and captivating show was that beautiful face of the man he took a chance on was sitting next to him. The place he’d been for nine years and hopefully long into their forever. Dan might have called the fireworks a warzone, but the scene Phil was watching was actually quite like his own personal paradise. 

The show started to end, the best fireworks were launched into the sky, the beach was echoing in cheers and claps and the reminisce of pops bangs and fizzles. One last final bang, turning into a massive red and white neon firework erupted into the sky, it was like it was for them. It was the color of their show, the branding for this chapter in their life. It was big and beautiful and everyone loved it. The cheers ringing down the beach being the same as the ones they heard in their sold out shows the nights before. 

As it fizzled away, the crowd cheering and clapping away, the light it caused dimming till it was pitch black on the beach front again. Phil took the hand that wasn’t tangled in with Dan’s to pull his face over for a fast peck on the lips. “Shh, that didn’t happen.” he said with a giggle, pulling away and looking back out at the water.

He couldn’t help but smile, they hadn’t had the balls to kiss in a crowded place since the halloween gathering in 2009. Back when they didn’t have a single clue what was ahead of them. Back when Dan was so new and quiet and small compared to him. Now he was the love of his life, his best friend and business partner, his everything. 

The crowd that lined the beach started to disappear. All the parents and children leaving, some crying at not wanting to go home and to sleep, some of the teens stayed back to play in the water, and all the couples made their way down the beach towards the bar. They stayed back on their small towel and sat together while their friends chatted away and took photos of each other. 

Midnight rolled around and they were still holding hands watching the water, not talking, not needing to talk really. Their company and a beautiful surrounding being enough for them. Phil finally got what he wanted, they laid back on the towel Dan’s head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around Dan’s back. 

The stars were out, the ocean was crashing on the shore, their friends were laughing and screaming as they ran in and out of the water, it was all he wanted and all he needed.

“Let’s go back to the room, Phil.” Dan said, running his hand lightly on Phil’s chest. 

“Lets.” he replied, sitting up with Dan, getting up and shaking off the towel. He placed it over his arm and followed close to Dan back to their room, another place of paradise. Just for the two of them to share.


End file.
